


Semester Of Love

by Makayla_Stark_Snape



Series: California Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Tom Riddle, Godfather Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Mob Boss Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Single-Father Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makayla_Stark_Snape/pseuds/Makayla_Stark_Snape
Summary: Tom Riddle, 32-Year Old, World-Renowned Businessman, Father, and Secret Underground Mob Boss, has his world turned on his head when faced with his new Personal Assistant Severus Snape, 21- Year Old Berkeley Undergrad, and aspiring Chemical engineer. Are these two each other’s missing half or just a means to an end?(Story is set in the early 2000s)
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr. & Regulus Black & Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy & Severus Snape, Evan Rosier & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Nagini & Tom Riddle, Regulus Black & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Severus Snape & Bartemius Crouch Jr., Tom Riddle & Delphi & Nagini, Tom Riddle Sr & Tom Riddle Jr, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: California Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172582
Comments: 72
Kudos: 54





	1. A Change In Plans

**Author's Note:**

> You Know the drill. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or any of the characters. This is a work for Fun and Entertainment, I am making no profit from it.

Severus’ shared dorm, The University of California, Berkeley  
March 14, 2008

_Dear Mr. Snape,_  
_With our sincerest apologies, we have decided to no longer sponsor your education at Berkeley. At the end of the page, you will find-_

“I can’t believe it”

“Can’t believe what,” regulus said. Walking into the dorm and making himself a spot on Severus’ bed.

“The- The company that was paying for my tuition. The bastards decided to pack up their business and move to fucking _Iceland_ ”

“Wait the research company?” said Barty, “How the fuck are they going to research anything in the middle of buttfuck nowhere?”

Regulus sensing Severus’s impending lecture stepped in, “There are probably some little microscopic diseases or pathogens that are trapped in the Ice somewhere.”

“If they are trapped in the Ice why not leave it there?”

“Because Stupid, They’re scientists they dig up stuff from the past and research it.”

“Top 10 things said before the zombie apocalypse”

“Oh shut it Barty-”

While Evan and Barty were bitching (In Severus’ Perspective) Severus was trying to see what he could do to avoid getting kicked out of school, ending up on the corner, and having to turn tricks for a living or worse, going back to San Francisco with his Parents.

‘No. I will not, I can not go back there.’

“DO NOT CALL ME BARTEMIUS”

“I CAN CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT TO. IT’S MY MOUTH”

“Will you two shut up and kiss already,” a new voice chimed in.

“Rosier,” said Barty.

“Hey Evan,” Said Regulus while batting his eyes in a horrible attempt at flirtation.

“Black, Crouch, why per se does every time I get off of work I have to come back to you two in our -Mine and Severus'- dorm.”

“Severus invites us in”

“I do _not_ ”

“You don’t…. Well then why do we have a key huh?” Regulus said while holding up a key for emphasis.

“You two idiots probably had it copied, either that or crouch spread his legs for the guy at the desk”

“Excuse you… I only spread these luscious legs for-”

“-Anyone who looks twice at you?”

“Big talk coming from a _Black_ ” 

“What does that-”

“Enough. Get out or I’m throwing you out.”

As the two Freshmen leave (with nothing short of grumbling) Evan walks over to Severus and plucks the letter out of his hands.

A few seconds later Severus has a lap full of Evan as he made himself comfortable.

“You know for someone so tiny you have a very comfortable lap”

“I am not _tiny_.”

‘Perhaps a little underweight but after a few Semesters at Berkely and With the Malfoys I’ve gained a few well-needed pounds’

“Well I mean you’re tall at least 6’4” but honestly-”

“6’1” to be exact”

“ _Honestly_ Sev my 8-year-old Niece could probably bench press you. No offense,” Evan said pulling out his phone.

“Offence Taken… What are you doing?”

“Getting you a Job.”

“What?!”

“Well I can’t have my best friend, no fuck Lucius you are my Bestie, Anyways I can’t have you leaving me here all alone.”

Severus smirks, “You won’t be alone, You’ll have Regulus and Barty.”

Even lets out a long groan before answering. “The siamese twins? C’mon now, Snape, Comedy isn’t your forte.”

“No but seriously. What are you doing.”

“My family owns a research company. I’m filling out an application for you to Assist the head of R&D.”

“Evan-”

“No Snape. Not this time. You didn’t let me help out in High School but we are adults now. Get off your fucking high horse, this isn’t pity it’s friendly assistance.” 

“.... Thak You Evan.”

“No Problem Daddy-O.”

Ignoring the last quip from Evan, Severus got lost in his own thoughts.

No matter what the price was, He’s staying at Berkely, and may God have mercy on whoever decides to get in his way.


	2. The Mob Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Riddle is known by many names, to the public, he is the perfect prince to the Underground of California he is Lord Voldemort. A fearsome Kingpin who founded the Death Eaters, A group of highly trained Mercenaries, Assassins, and Dealers. etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know the drill. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or any of the characters. This is a work for Fun and Entertainment, I am making no profit from it.

Abandoned Boat Dock, Malibu California  
Wednesday, March 16, 2008

The sound of a body hitting the water was almost deafening.

Almost.

Three men stood side-by-side on the pier as they watch the struggling man sink to his death.

“That was our 4th Replacement Dealer,” Tom Riddle said quietly. He was a Slim man in his early 30’s. Perfectly coiffed hair, Tall Stature, and skin that looked nearly translucent in the moonlight.

Next to him stood Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. 

Dolohov was the type of man who you wouldn’t want to be stuck in a room with. Large Broad Shoulders, 6’4” build, with curly dark hair that was slicked back and curled at the end, his beard was uncharacteristically unkempt and his eyes were as dark as the water.

Rowle, on the other hand, was a heavy-set blond man, almost equally as tall as Dolohov, with a chiseled Jawline and stubbled beard. He looked as though he would kneel over at any moment, only held up by Riddle’s hold on his arm.

Even though Thomas was the smallest and less assuming of the three anyone close enough could tell that he was the most dangerous one. His slight build was corded with strong muscle and his hands were calloused. The type of roughness one gets from doing their own dirty work.

“Go home and get some rest. Take the next day or two as well.”

“Sir,” They nodded and headed to the other side of the dock where two cars were waiting for them.

‘Who keeps interfering with my business?’

Tom stared at the darkened water a few minutes longer before walking to the Rolls Royce where the Carrow twins were waiting for him.

* * *

“Everything alright sir?,” Alecto said while holding the door open.

“Everything is fine.”

“Oak Park called a few hours ago while you were… erm…. Handling business.”, Amycus said.

“Are the girls okay?”

“It seems as though one of the children said something to Nagini and Delphi while waiting in line for lunch.-”   
“-The Monitor said at first the 4 girls were just talking and there was no problem but it escalated when Delphi hit one little girl with a cup of pudding and Nagini tripped the other.”

While telling the story the twins couldn’t refrain from keeping the amusement from their voices, and Tom had to take a few deep breaths from laughing at his daughter’s antics.

“I’ll build them a library”

“You’ll have to wait for Delphi to burn this one down first sir.”

“She’s 8, Nagini is 6, how did this become my life,” Tom stated with an air of dramatics. Used to their boss’s antics the twins turned and faced the road.

“Oh and Bell- Mrs. Black called a couple of minutes ago.”

Tom groaned at the mention of his ex-wife. Even though they both left on happy-ish terms negotiating on how to discipline their daughter were some of the worst arguments since the end of their marriage.

“What does she want now.”

“Well, sir...”

“Spit it out Alecto you are not deficient.”

“She wants to keep Delphi for the weekend.”

“No.”

“But sir-”

“I said _NO_.”

“I’ll have Mrs. Lee give her a call.”

“Bambi? That’s not her Job, whatever happened to Kara, Koren, Karla-”

“Her name was Khloe and she quit after that night in Berlin.”

Tom Riddle had this “Testing Period” for the people who would look after Him, His Family, and His Company. Khloe had a very promising resume (read: gorgeous legs) and graduated top of her class at Harvard. She didn’t however survive his two girls. Tom had an urgent meeting to attend a few hours before dinner and left Khloe with Delphi and NiNi. 

He came back to the Hotel room nearly in tatters and his PA nowhere to be found. The girls, however, were sitting on the couch watching The Lion King.

“No Matter. Find me another one, but In the meantime tell Bella that this weekend is mine and I’m taking Dad and the girls Ice Skating.”

“I’m sure Mister Riddle would love that,” Amycus said whilst pulling the car into the Driveway of the Riddle Estate.

“It’s a surprise,” Tom said while stepping out of the car.

“By the way sir, Your Step-Brother...Evan Rosier… He called and said he had a man for the Job.”

“One of his little college lackeys I presume. Might as well humor me. Set an appointment for Monday, next week, at 3:30 pm **sharp**.”

“Will do sir, have a Good Night.”

“You two have a fine evening,” Tom said before watching the car pull off and stepping into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 in the works! 'Meeting The Malfoys.'
> 
> Hey Guys, I just noticed something lol. San Francisco is about a 30 minute drive from Berkeley, so Severus isn't that far away from his Parents. Also, It's a 5 hous drive from Berkeley to Malibu. For story purposes I will try and make this as realistic as possible. Which means no midnight drives for Severus to get Tom Coffee or anything of the sort. 😭Sad Vibes.


	3. Meet The Malfoy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the other half of Severus' support system (*Cough* Family *cough*). 
> 
> Lucius Malfoy, 27-Year-Old, Patriarch of the Malfoy Dynasty, Business Mogul, CEO, and self-proclaimed older brother of Severus Snape (Take that Evan). 
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy, 26-Year-Old, Entrepreneur, Model, Golden-Globe Nominated Actress, and Business-Woman (Self-Proclaimed Protector Of Severus Snape, everyone knows it...except Severus that is). 
> 
> Draco Malfoy, 5-Year-Old, Child Actor (A few commercials)/Model (His Mother and Aunts own the company, Of Course, he'll be in the business), and Star Wars Obsessed Godson of Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know the drill. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or any of the characters. This is a work for Fun and Entertainment, I am making no profit from it.

Malfoy Estate, Los Angeles, California  
Friday, March 18, 2008

“Draco, remove your face out of that window Mr. Doberman just cleaned it.”

“ ‘M sorry, Mr. Dobby,” 5-year-old Draco Malfoy said sheepishly as he popped his face off of the once clear glass.

“It’s quite alright young sir. Your parents pay me more than enough to let a few dirty windows bother me.” Dobby said as he grabbed the towel off of his waist and began to wipe the glass.

“When’s Uncle Sev’us coming again? I wanna watch Star Wars.”

“He should be here any minute darling,” Came the calm voice of Narcissa Malfoy as she glided down the stairs.

“I could watch Star Wars with you, Dragon,” Lucius said from his place on the armchair before leaning up to give his wife a peck on the lips.

“No Daddy. It’s Sack-age”

“Sack-age?” Narcissa mouths to her husband who look just as confused as she felt before her face lights up with recognition and she clears her throat of amusement.

“You mean Sacred dear?”

“That’s what I said Mommy,” Draco replied with a pout.

Dobby huffs in amusement before going to prepare lunch.

* * *

Los Angeles, California. A world of Narcissists with their heads firmly planted up their own asses. Home to Celebrities, Movie Stars, A-List Directors, and notorious Ignorami.

It also happens to be home to one of the many Malfoy residencies.

When Severus first moved to L.A. from San Francisco he was not prepared for the sheer amount of hedonism that was so publicly promoted. 

Mansions spreading across acres of land, Infinity Pools the size of the Pacific, and cars worth more than three times his college tuition.

‘Spendthrifts the lot of them,’ Severus thought as he pulled up to the Malfoy Property.

Where most houses in L.A. were of a Modern Style the large Victorian Manor was nothing shy of a chef-d’oeuvre of architecture. The large fixture overlooking the ocean and a privately owned beach, surrounded by elegant terraces and an extravagant fountain in the middle of the circular driveway.

Pressing a button on the Transmitter attached to one of his radiator fans, Severus waited for the gates to open before slowly entering the only place he considered home.

* * *

“SEV’RUS IS HERE,” Draco exclaimed excitedly as pumped one fist in the air.

“Indeed he is Master Draco, Would you like to wait for his arrival in the drawing-room?” Mr. Doberman asked softly, still assembling the lunch platter for later in the day.

“No Dobby, Let’s go outside. Sevrus is here.”

“It’s a bit hot today young sir, your parents advised me to keep you out of the heat.”

Draco lets out a tiny growl of frustration before perking up as a knock was heard from the front door.

“UNCLE SEEEVVV”

* * *

Bracing himself for impact, Severus scooped up the human projectile also known as his Godson.

“Hey, Honey Badger! I missed you so much,” Severus said as he tickled Draco.

“NoOOOO,” Draco squealed trying to get away from tickling fingers.

The clearing of a throat interrupted their fun.

“If I would have known this was a tickle fest I would have dressed accordingly,” Lucius started, making his presence known in the foyer.

“Lu-Lu, how’s business?” Severus asked with a smirk.

Draco attempts to smother his giggles behind his hand.

Lucius Scowls before replying in a snide tone, “Peachy. How’s Dakota... or was it, Daphne?”

“I think it was Dahlia,” Narcissa added stepping onto the landing and giving Severus a teasing smirk.

Severus gave a mock wince before replying, “Out Of Pocket.”

“Not for a Malfoy.” The haughty tone was back in his friend’s voice before the four started moving towards the indoor Patio where lunch would be served.

Draco now being slung over one of Severus’ shoulders started to wiggle around.

“If you keep up that incessant movement I will be forced to drop you.”

“Nuh-Uh,” Draco said whilst continuing his squirming.

Severus moved his shoulder in a jerky manner, jostling the little blond boy.

“AH! Don’tDropMeDon’tDropMeDon’tDropMe,” Draco babbled in a pleading tone.

“Severus” Narcissa Scolded. “Put him down before he ruins his appetite.”

Without breaking his stride Snape lifts Draco off of his shoulders and plants him firmly on the ground…. Behind him.

“Hey!” Draco exclaimed, running to catch up with the adult’s long pace. After a few moments of silence, the peace was broken by a soft inquiry by Narcissa.

“Rus?,” Narcissa Questioned.

“Cissy?” Severus answered in the same tone, recognizing that the leading voice in Narcissas’ voice meant nothing but trouble.

“What is that decrepit vehicle outside?” she asked “innocently.”

“What is wha- You mean my Car,” Severus said Dryly.

“Oh Dear, Is that what it is?”

“Yes,” He Growled.

“I’m sure your allowance covers a new car does it not?” Lucius challenged, inserting himself in the conversation.

Snape Groaned at the tone of Lucius’ Voice.

Last Semester, after Severus, moved into his dorm he almost had a heart attack. One morning when he went to the bank and found $5,000.00 dollars were deposited in his account. He tried to explain to the Bank Teller that it was a mistake and that the money didn’t belong to him. 

Long Story Short, Severus and Lucius had a very long and tiring argument about money rights and what was an acceptable “allowance.” ($900.00/month but Lucius will occasionally slip something extra into his account.)

“I’m a Broke College Student. I need food, water, gas money, and the occasional ray of sunlight, what I do not need is a new car.”

Three snorts of disdain followed his comment as they entered the Patio.

The Indoor Patio was magnificent large floor-to-ceiling windows and a wide arrange of unique flora from different parts of the world. The white chairs and sofa’s complimented the soothing environment and the Oak colored dining table had miniature carvings embedded on the wood.

Turning to Draco Severus said, “This is grown-up conversation, see your way out of it.” 

Draco pouts but takes his seat at the table silently. 

“And my car works just fine,” Severus growled taking his seat after the Lady of the house sat down.

“No, it doesn’t. I heard it groaning in agony when you pulled up,” Came Lucius’ retort.

“Liar, and even if you did it’s nearly a 6-hour drive,” Severus sulked.

“You can have one of mine,” He said absently.

“I don’t want one of-” Sev started.

“The R8.”

In a quick second, all argument left Severus.

“The-The Audi? Wait...the Grey One or the Black One? No. No. I don’t need a new car-” He backtracked.

“The Black One, Of Course.”

“…..Fine.” He admitted, upon noticing the expression on Narcissas’ and Lucius’ faces he added “Don’t look so smug about it.”

“Oh, We wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We Made It! WOO Chapter 3 baby (Finger Guns *Pew Pew*).
> 
> All of my younger cousins are either too young or past the 5-year-old age gap so I don't know if Draco's vocab is too advanced or if I'm watering it down too much. Let me know. ('Severus' is a hard name to pronounce tho). 
> 
> OMG Tell me what you think about Severus' relation to the Malfoys!
> 
> BTW Check Out Sev's new ride:  
> Front: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2d/3e/24/2d3e24c160d43f6b575b76e6b9966417.jpg  
> Headlights: https://2hourbusiness.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/audi-r8-matt-black.jpg
> 
> Beautiful isn't it *sighs*  
> I hc that Sev's favorite colors (besides monochrome colors) are dark blue and dark purple.
> 
> Chapter 4 in the works! "Ice Skating With The Riddle’s"


	4. Ice Skating With The Riddle’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to spend time with his girls this weekend Tom invites his Ex-Wife, Bellatrix Black, to go to the Skate Rink with them. Is this going to be a Drama fest or a "Peaceful" family outing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know the drill. I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise or any of the characters. This is a work for Fun and Entertainment, I am making no profit from it.

The Riddle Household, Malibu, California  
Saturday, March 19, 2008

“Nagini Elanor Riddle,” Tom said in a slow and measured tone, “For the last and final time, put _Queso_ back in his cage because he will _not_ be coming with us.”

“But Daddy! He’s gonna get sad all by himself,” NiNi pouted holding a small black bunny.

“Now.”

“NiNi just do it, gosh, Grandpa is waiting for us at the skating rink,” Delphi Chimed in.

“Fine. You guys don’t care about me anyways… I’m staying with Queso at least he ’spects me!”

Tom Groans in Frustration at the impending uphill battle against his youngest daughter.

* * *

Glacial Skate Park, Malibu, California  
Saturday, March 19, 2008

Glacial Skate park was beautiful this time of year. A frosted oasis within the sweltering Malibu climate. The rink was able to afford the technology to keep the ice Solid and Sturdy and the rink at a cool temperature while still being able to maintain flourishing verdure.

“C’mon Queso hop to it!”

“....Thomas-?” Riddle Snr. Started.

“Nagini said that we didn’t respect her and that the household was indoctrinated in Patriarchy.” Tom Said.

Riddle Snr. chuckled in amusement, “Outwitted by a 6 yr old, do better sunny” he said.

“Dad.” Tom pleaded.

“Alright Alright. Are you taking NiNi to see her parents on Sunday?” 

Nagini was the daughter of two of Tom’s business associates from South Korea. Her Mother, Elanor Yi, was a gorgeous woman with a big heart, not to mention her wit which matched her beauty. Her Father Ganke Yi, a retired general for the Imperial Armed Forces, a large man who was quick on his feet and made for an amazing strategist.

When NiNi was 7 months her parents were murdered in an attempted Coup, they died protecting Tom’s life and he felt -He knew- that he owed them everything, so he took their daughter in and raised her as his own.

Nagini has never gone a single day without knowing that she was loved and that her parents cherished her with all of their beings. There is a picture of them -Tom, Elanor, Ganke, and Newborn Nagini- sitting on her dresser to watch over her when he can’t.

“Yes, The Black Dahlia’s (Elanor’s favorite flower) are set to arrive tomorrow.”

Riddle Snr. gave a nod of agreement.

“Well, Come along girls let’s go get your skates….Tom?,” Snr. Inquired as he noticed his son look back at the parking lot.

“You three go ahead, I’m waiting for Bella.”

At the mention of his Ex-Daughter-In-Law Snr.’s face curled up and he opened his mouth to say something (possibly something vile).

“Dad,” Tom Hissed with a meaningful look towards where the girls -and Queso- were standing. Thomas Riddle snapped his mouth shut and gave his son a reproachful look.

“Fine.” He grumbled, “But if she says anything-” Snr. started.

“I know Pops, and you would have every right,” Tom agreed.

“You’re goddamn right I would,” He grumbled walking away with the girls -and Queso- beside him.

* * *

After waiting for a few more minutes Tom was getting Irritated. He was getting ready to turn around when all of a sudden he heard the familiar _click-clack_ of his ex-Wife’s heels.

“Riddle,” Bellatrix Smirked coming to a stop in front of him.

Tom sneered, grabbing Bella by her bicep he dragged her to a more secluded area.

“Where the _hell_ were you, I’ve been waiting for 30 fucking minutes.” Tom Hissed.

Bella tsked in mock pity. “Dear Me, Temper Temper, I’d be careful if I were you, Thomas we surely don’t want your ‘Perfect Prince’ Persona to be ruined,” Bella drawled emphasizing her point by making a grand gesture of looking around the partially deserted area.

“You know what, _Fuck You_ Black,” Tom Sneered.

“You had your chance _Riddle_ , and you lost it for some 10 cent whore,” Bella sneered back, dropping her ‘queen of not giving a shit’ attitude. 

Tom straightened as though someone dropped a bucket of cold water on him, “I _Didn’t_ -”

“Save that shit for your little apostles, Tom,” Bella now sounding tired linked her arm in his and put on a smile “Take me to my children, I'm done with this conversation.”

* * *

Entering the Skating Rink was a magical experience. The lighting was at the perfect brightness and provided the right amount of intimacy around the rink and in the center.

Looking around Bella’s smile improved into a genuine one, and practically ran (or as much as you can in high heels) over to the girls who were tying their skates.

Tom watched the scene with a nostalgic longing in his expression.

“MOMMY,” The Girls screamed.

“Hi, Babies!” Bella said leaning down to give both of her daughters a hug and a long kiss staining their cheeks with dark red lipstick.

“We missed you, Mommy!,” The girls said.

“Awww I missed you too, How was your weekend with Daddy-,” Bella began.

The music in the arena increased in volume so Tom could no longer hear the conversation from where he stood.

As he moved to take a step a hand connecting with the back of his head stopped him in his tracks, turning around to find the culprit he found none other than Thomas Snr.

“You should have _not_ invited that woman here,” Snr. Growled hold _Queso_ in one hand.

“She’s the mother of Delphini and the Step-Mother to Nagini, I had to invite her seeing as though it’s legally her weekend with the girls and-” Tom tried to explain.

“Blah Blah Blah,” Snr. said venomously, “After what she did to this family, to _you_ , and yet you still care for her. I don’t know if you are just a love-sick fool or actually dumb, whichever one it is you get it from your mother’s side of the family.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Tom said with forced cheerfulness.

“I’m going to go and rescue my grandchildren from the wicked witch, you stay here and get yourself _the fuck_ together. You _never_ let those on the outside see you sweat.”

“Yes Sir.”

* * *

It got dark outside after a few hours of Ice Skating (Or in NiNi and Tom’s case Ice Falling) and Bella decided that it was time to take the girls home.

After a brief quarrel, and the girls wanting to stay with grandpa, Tom was buckling the children (and _Queso_ ) into the convertible and driving them to the house.

The girls fell asleep 30 minutes into the ride, and that’s when Thomas Snr. decided to strike.

“Thomas, We need to talk.” Snr. said after they stopped at their 3rd red light.

Tom groaned in frustration, knowing from the beginning that Thomas Riddle would have something to say to him.

“No. This isn’t a lecture…. It’s insight.”

He had Tom’s attention.

“I… I used to own California. Every shop, Every store, every port, and everything in between. It was just me and my boys. We called ourselves ‘The Knights of Walpurgis’.” Riddle Snr. gave a bitter chuckle.

“When you’re young you feel as though you are invincible as if nothing could touch you when in reality that’s when you are most vulnerable. I thought that drugs, and money, and 1-night tangoes were the path to glory. That is until I met my guys… Abraxas Malfoy, Vincent Avery, Jonathan Mulciber, and….” Thomas took a deep breath and cleared his throat before saying the remaining name of the last member “.....Anthony Rosier. ”

Anthony Rosier.

Evan Rosiers’ father and his mother’s side-piece.

The _fucking_ homewrecker.

They had stopped driving by now.

“Why are you telling me this,” Tom asks in a quiet voice, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“Not now. It doesn’t make any sense now, but it will. Now let me finish,” Thomas said in a voice that sounded like it was being dragged on sandpaper.

“Like I was saying...Anthony Rosier, or little Tony. That’s what all the ladies called him…. It’s what your mother called him,” he said gravely, “I should have known then, but I decided to ignore it. The lingering touches, the looks, the way they _spoke_ to each other. I… You were 9 when she left. I fell into depression, started drinking again, started doing drugs. I dropped you off at a fucking _orphanage_ , Thomas. An orphanage... and the ironic part is that even through all of that I still loved her. Part of me still loves her, but I resent her and everything she put me through, I hate _myself_ for what I put _you_ through. For fucks sake you were a _child_.” 

Riddle Snr. takes another deep breath before continuing with what he was saying, “Listen Sunny, what I’m trying to tell you is that whatever you have going on with Bella, End it. It isn’t healthy. You have two little girls who love and cherish you, and vice-versa. That woman has moved on, damnit she’s practically _engaged_! Find someone else Tom, there are plenty of people in California, take your pick.”

“But how do I know if I have the right one,” Tom asked. Sounding every bit like the 9-year-old boy at the orphanage asking "why his Daddy left him?"

“You’ll know Sunny, You’ll know.”

They sat in silence for a little longer until Tom started the car again and silently pulled away.

* * *

A couple of miles away as Severus got ready for bed he received an email notification. 

_Subject: Invitation to Interview_

_Dear Severus Snape,_

_As a result of your application for the position of **executive assistant to the head of Research and Development** , I would like to invite you to attend an interview on Monday, March, 21, at 3:30 p.m. at our facility in Malibu, California._

_You will have an interview with the CEO, Dr. Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. The interview will last about 45 minutes. Please bring a list of three references as well as a copy of your driver's license to the interview._

_If the date or time of the interview is inconvenient, please contact me by phone (310-467-2859) or email bambi.lee@riddleenterprises.gmail.com) to arrange another appointment. We look forward to seeing you._

_Best regards,_

_Bambi Lee_  
_________

_Bambi Lee_  
_Administrative Director_  
_Riddle Enterprises_  
_101 Slytherin Avenue_  
_Malibu, CA 90871_  
_310-467-2859_  
_bambi.lee@riddleenterprises.gmail.com_

  
“.....I'm going to kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, what a ride!  
> What do you think about Bella?  
> What about Riddle Snr.?  
> The Girls?  
> Even Queso, (yes bro after the cheese don't come for me.)?  
> Also, Who is Severus going to hypothetically kill, and why?

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first Fanfiction! Please drop a comment about the story and maybe a Kudos as well if you are feeling generous.


End file.
